


Shall We Play A Game?

by Selkiessong



Series: My Brother’s Keeper [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Based on THAT PROMO, Brother-Sister Relationships, Daenerys gets a history lesson, Gen, POV Jaime Lannister, Reunions, Robb Stark was the last King in the North, Sansa is having none of this nonsense, Sansa is very much a lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selkiessong/pseuds/Selkiessong
Summary: Jon Snow returns to Winterfell. Sansa's not all that impressed with his guest.





	Shall We Play A Game?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcacen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcacen/gifts).



> For cathcacen in thanks for all those Ghost doodles.

    They are beautiful. After everything with Cersei, with Tyrion, with the endless games watching Sansa and her brother embrace is seeing everything he’s willing to fight for.

   “And who is this, Lord Snow?” Ah yes, there’s the royal fly in the ointment. 

   “My sister, Lady Sansa.”

   “Be welcome at Winterfell.” To any observer Sansa’s greeting is perfectly proper, but he’s done this before. The traditional greeting to an overlord is, “be welcome to Winterfell,” not “at Winterfell”. It’s a subtle difference, but Sansa’s just neatly avoided any appearance of pledging her home to the Dragon Queen.

   “Lady Sansa,” a shivering dark skinned- dear, dear, has no one thought to equip these armies for cold weather- woman dressed in Targaryen colors begins after a pointed glance from her queen, “you stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, rightful heir to the Iron Throne, rightful queen of the Andals and the First Men, protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains. In her mercy she has pardoned your brother for his treason in naming himself King of the North in defiance of the pledge of Torhen Stark, the last King in the North.”

   “I see,” Sansa says quietly, and yes, there is Catelyn Stark. Gracious, ladylike, and made of steel. “Apparently, your Lord Hand has neglected to inform you of some recent events. The last king in the North was my brother Robb Stark. And I can assure you that he was pledged to no overlord.”

   “House Stark pledged to House Targaryen in perpetuity. If your brother was as honorable as I’ve heard, he would have honored that pledge to the rightful Queen.”

   “Your father was the King, true,” Jaime finally says walking out of the shadows to face the Queen of Opportunists and Malcontents, “and we all know what happened to him.”

   “Your Grace, may I introduce my sworn sword? Ser Jaime Lannister.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya think? I'm desperatly trying to break over a month of writer's block, so I would really appreciate any comments!


End file.
